


Reflections of Us

by EmpressTod



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bethany is Divine Victoria, Divine Victoria - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingering, Mirror Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressTod/pseuds/EmpressTod
Summary: Self indulgent AU where Elaine is the left hand to Bethany's Divine it's just smut folks
Relationships: Bethany Hawke/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Reflections of Us

It wasn’t often they made it onto the bed. 

To be honest, there was something about spending their days pretending they weren’t what they were. The Divine was an untouchable position, and in the first months of her reign Bethany knew it would take delegates and sisters that period of adjustment to a Divine taking a lover. _Especially_ one like… Elaine. 

There were often hours spent in meetings, amongst clergy, or outside on her Sunburst Throne. Where she would catch a sideways heated glance of the orange-haired elf out of the corner of her eye. Across a crowded room and swathed in endless robes, her body would surprise her to warm at the mere look in her eyes. Even a brief brush of their skin, a stolen kiss as her Left Hand snuck into her office to deliver her some tea, Bethany spent a large part of her days _longing_ for what was to come when night fell. 

Much like tonight, she thought before a burst of pleasure chased its way through her veins, interrupting any thoughts she’d had. Elaine had worked her against a wall almost immediately when she was ready, and she laughed to find her so impatient but quickly stopped laughing when her truly dexterous fingers got to work.

She’d always be surprised how Elaine managed to find her way under all the layers of robes so damn quickly. 

“You have-” Elaine panted, in between stealing kisses up Bethany’s throat, “No idea-” Her lips met hers in a deep kiss, sucking Bethany’s lower lip into her mouth for a moment, “How long-” She twisted her fingers deep inside, and smirked at the earned gasp from her Divine, “I’ve been waiting for you.” 

“Oh I-I-” Bethany couldn’t string two thoughts together let alone words, Elaine was holding her up almost entirely with her one hand, bracing her against the wall as she thrust her fingers inside her with wild abandon. 

“You what, my lady?” Elaine grinned against her throat, fingers curling suddenly against inner heat. 

“I have some- some idea.” Bethany choked out around groan, every part of her senses narrowed down to the fingers inside of her, every rational thought lost to how fucking good it felt to finally let go. 

“Do you _really?_ ” Suddenly Elaine was reaching with her spare hand for Bethany’s, her thrusts maddeningly slowing down, and Bethany felt her walls clench around them desperately aching for friction. But Elaine was guiding her other hand down, ever further down between Elaine’s thighs. And Bethany, in her addled state, still was shocked to find not only her heat slick with want, but one of their many toys buried inside her elven lover. 

Finally glancing down, Bethany’s mouth popped open at the sight of the hard length there and waiting to be used. All the images of Elaine taking her with it, as its other end buried itself inside her suddenly flooded her mind, her walls clenching hard around the fingers still inside of her and without warning coming all at once in a rush of instant relief. 

Elaine laughed as she held her steady, making sure she wouldn’t fall as she helped her ride out her pleasure. “Come on, my lady.” Without further ado, she reached for her, and easily held her in her arms as she carried her to the bed. 

Bethany finally divested herself of the rest of her robes when she got there, her appreciative stare tracing up and down Elaine’s muscled form as she stood over the bed. She’d never tire of her; her cropped orange hair gleaming in candle-light, the hard lines of corded muscle on her arms, her thighs, outlining her stomach. Her tattoos and scars ever present, loving gaze exploring the story of her body with every pass. 

But her eyes that night only ever trailed down to where that toy was situated, and despite her recent climax she felt herself tighten at the thought of _more_. 

“Ready?” Elaine asked with a grin, finally having prepared it properly as she climbed into bed to align her body with hers. The hard length of the toy pressing against her thigh. Elaine’s knees settled between Bethany’s as she waited for a response, but Bethany could only stare up at her, briefly taken again with how much love and want she could possibly continue to have for this one person. 

“Ready.” She leaned up and captured her lips in a slow, smouldering kiss. She couldn’t string words together to tell her, but could certainly _show_ how much she was feeling for her right then. 

“Hmmm,” Elaine’s body relaxed for a moment before pulling away, “Idea....” Carefully, she guided Bethany to a kneeling position in front of her, and then moved off of the bed. And as she tried to follow her with her eyes, Elaine shook her head with a smile, “Eyes forward, vhenan.” 

In at first confusion but then realisation as Bethany canted her eyes forward, and suddenly met her own gaze in the mirror above their fireplace. She saw her own lips part in surprise, then her gaze met Elaine’s next to her, in the mirror. 

“Is this okay?” She felt, _saw_ , her whisper. Her mouth inches above her ear as she made her presence known behind her. Felt the toy pressing against her close to where she needed it, and she watched Elaine’s hands trail their way up her thighs, over her hips, up to cover her breasts for a moment. 

“It’s…” Bethany felt her eyes wonder back towards the mirror, and let out a moan at the sight of them there, kneeling, thighs spread and near dripping, waiting for sweet release, “ _Yes_. More than okay.” 

Their eyes locked in the mirror again, and Bethany finally felt it press against her entrance, then she felt Elaine’s hands move again, one settled on her hip, the other travelled further down, teasing pleasure and tracing slow circles around it. 

Suddenly Elaine was thrusting up inside her, the toy reaching deep enough to cause Bethany to shout in pleasure. Her pace set was even, but _deep_ , as if she was trying to reach depths of her she’d never been before. Her hips aligning with Bethany’s own, and they both couldn’t drink in the sight enough in the mirror in front of them, under her fingers the toy was visible, moving in and out of her with every even thrust.

Bethany was usually loud, but tonight she couldn’t hold in any sound at all. At once she couldn’t contain herself anymore, her head thrown back against Elaine’s shoulder as her thrusts grew in speed, and Elaine pressed herself further against her back, clenching around the shorter part of the toy inside her with every new thrust as her fingers worked against Bethany, and her eyes zeroed in on the sight of her in the mirror. 

Taking opportunity when she saw it, Elaine dipped her head to run her lips over the skin of Bethany’s neck. Her pace growing increasingly erratic, and judging by her lovers’ loud gasps neither of them would be able to hold on much longer. 

“ _Vhenan_ ,” She sighed, suddenly dipped her other hand down, tugging Bethany’s thigh further apart, holding it against her leg and burying herself somehow further into her heat. Bethany’s answering scream gave her all she needed at that moment, she could die happy knowing this was the kind of pleasure she could bring to someone she loved.

“Look at you…” She whispered into her skin, and in the mirror she saw Bethany’s blue eyes dart open, meeting and holding hers in an intensely heated gaze, “The grand divine, fucked by her own hand.” She tutted, Bethany’s answering smile reaching hers even as the toy suddenly sliding further than ever. 

Elaine held it there, buried inside her up to the hilt, knowing how it would drive her crazy. 

“What _would_ her congregation think?” 

“They-” As soon as she spoke, Elaine shallowly thrust out then _in_ , and froze again as Bethany let out a gasp, speaking around panting breaths as her insides and everything inside of her tensed around the toy unmoving inside of her, “They’d understand- the divine has _needs_.”

“She certainly does.” Suddenly spurred on, Elaine let her leg drop down again but spread her legs wider, enough that they could both see in the mirror as she pulled the toy almost completely out. Bethany whined loudly at the sudden emptiness until she felt the tip of it circle around her entrance again.

“I wonder…” Elaine murmured, her mouth lavishing attention up and down her shoulders.

“Please-” Bethany sighed, feeling it slide achingly slow slightly inside, felt herself open to accommodate more, “ _Elaine_.” 

“You gonna say it, _vhenan?_ I love to hear it.” It wasn’t even the sight of them in the mirror, it was the way Bethany’s entire body felt in Elaine’s arms, the trust between them she felt as deep in her core as the strap -that was so close to setting her off. 

“Please _fuck me_ , please-” Cutting off Bethany’s words was a sudden screaming moan as Elaine grasped a hold of her hips, and suddenly resumed frantic thrusts. Her angle hitting a spot against her wall that sent stars across her vision, and it seemed every thrust was hitting that particular sensitive spot without stopping. 

And Elaine knew it too, knew neither of them could hold on for much longer, as they each moved to chase release. Her frantic pace devolved them both into breathy moans, as Bethany watched the toy move in and out of her own heat in the mirror, felt Elaine’s fingers once again dance across her centre for a brief moment before she suddenly arched her back. Her entire body coiled like a spring as she came violently with the toy continuing to ram rapidly against that spot inside of her. 

Elaine let out a sudden, “ _Fuck_ , _Bethany-_ ” And twisted slightly, the toy suddenly slipping against her centre enough as she came all over it. 

Riding it out together, Elaine’s pace slowed to rolling hips as they both watched the other come undone in front of them. Elaine with her face buried in Bethany’s neck, and Bethany feeling her entire body melting slowly into boneless contentment. 

Not long after, the toy abandoned across their rooms, they curled next to each other on the bed once more, Bethany tracing the lines of Elaine’s lightning scars on her side. At least they made it to the bed, she thought with a smile, watching Elaine smile as she struggled to keep her eyes open. 

But she did briefly, shaking herself awake to sigh happily, “So…” She said, “How was your day?” 

**Author's Note:**

> was inspired by Trust Exercises by nirroca go read that it's extremely good


End file.
